Ulang Tahun
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Mama di surga... aku harap Mama tidak melupakan hari ini; hari ulangtahunku. First fic in FFTI from newbie. Mind to RnR? :D


_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Hai, Kawan. :D Salam kenal. Saya penulis baru di fandom **Fairy Tail**. Mohon bantuannya. #bungkuk-bungkuk

_Dozo, Minna Sama! _

.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: canon modified, POV changing, a little bit OOCness, TWT.

Note++:

_**Bold+italic: Surat**_.

.

_Have a nice read_! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Mama, tadi aku mencoba memberikan nasi kepal istimewa buatanku untuk Papa. Tapi, dia malah memarahiku… mengapa Papa berlaku begitu padaku? Aku hanya ingin—setidaknya—makan bersama dengan Papa. **_

_**Apa dia pikir masakanku tidak enak? (Padahal aku sudah belajar dari koki-koki di rumah. Kata mereka, rasa masakanku enak.) **_

_**Mama, benarkah Papa sama sekali tidak ingat hari ini hari apa? **_

_**Mama di surga… aku harap Mama tidak melupakan hari ini; hari ulangtahunku. **_

.

#~**~#

_A _**Fairy Tail**_ fanfiction, _

.

Ulang Tahun

.

_By_:** Light of Leviathan**

#~**~#

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeliat tidak nyaman di ranjangnya. Terbangun, ia terduduk dengan wajah kusut, membiasakan sepasang matanya dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamarnya. Hanya sinar remang-remang bulan purnama yang memberikan pencahayaan dari balik gorden jendela rumah sewaan gadis itu.

"_Hai'_… nyam, nyam…"

Senyum kecil terbit di wajahnya, kucing biru yang amat menyayanginya itu... tidur saja masih bisa mengigaukan _'hai'_. Kucing itu bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Titania—dikenal sebagai Ratu dari serikat Fairy Tail.

Gadis berambut merah yang berbagi ranjang dengan dirinya itu terlihat pulas, lucu sekali jika mengingat betapa tegas dan dewasanya gadis itu dalam kesehariannya, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tidurnya yang begitu polos.

Jam tua besar di tengah kota Magnolia bergaung—terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru kota, berdentang dua belas kali. Senyumnya semakin melebar.

Diputuskannya untuk _menyapa_ sang Ibu.

Sepasang mata beriris coklat itu bergulir memandang sekitarnya, dan pemiliknya turun dari tempat tidur, ia berjengit kaget tatkala melihat api berkobar kecil dari mulut seorang _Dragon Slayer_ api yang menganga lebar. Belum habis keterkejutannya sampai di situ, ketika ia berjalan, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak kaki telanjang orang lain yang amat dingin—nyaris saja ia terjungkal jatuh dibuatnya.

"Ouch!" pekiknya pelan—tak mau berteriak dan membangunkan seisi rumah.

Ia mendelik pada kedua pemuda yang terkapar tidak elit di sisi ranjangnya. Aish, bahkan dalam mimpi saja mereka masih saling serang seperti ini. Lihat saja! Kaki si penyihir es menyepak lengan si _Dragon Slayer_, sementara penyihir api itu—dengan tangan terkepal—memukul tepat di perut penyihir es. Mereka saling tumpang-tindih.

Gadis yang dibalut piyama itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dengan sedikit geliatan ia menghempaskan diri di meja kerjanya—untuk menulis dan macam-macam lagi—diikuti jarinya yang menekan saklar lampu kecil di sudut meja.

Ia meraih selembar kertas kosong dan amplop. Membasahi pena bulu dengan tinta, lalu mulai menggoreskannya pada lembaran putih bersih itu.

"_**Mama di surga, apa kabar? Maaf karena aku baru mengabarimu sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk pergi mengerjakan misi dengan teman-temanku. Aku rindu sekali padamu, Mama."**_ Tulisnya pada kertas setelah mencatatkan waktu dan tempat di pojok kanan atas kertas.

"_**Entah mengapa aku terbangun tengah malam ini… Padahal sebenarnya aku masih lelah usai mengerjakan misi kemarin. Bayangkan saja, Mama! Natsu tidak henti mengobarkan api di mana-mana, Gray membekukan segalanya, lalu Erza… aaarrgghh! Terutama Erza! Mungkin maksudnya baik, ingin mengontrol "keganasan" Natsu dan Gray, tapi dia juga ikut menghancurkan. Happy juga tidak memperbaiki suasana. Hiks, sudah capek karena misi, tidak diberi upah pula! Komisi kami lenyap karena harus membayar ganti rugi atas kerusakan yang kami perbuat.**_

"_**Ah, ya! Maaf, Mama… mengapa aku jadi menceritakan teman-temanku, ya? Aku baru sadar, setiap aku menulis surat padamu, selalu saja diawali dengan cerita yang itu-itu saja dari teman-temanku. Yah, mungkin kau bosan mengetahui aku menceritakannya berulang kali, tapi percayalah, Mama… aku tidak pernah bosan untuk sekedar bercerita apalagi bersama mereka. Selalu ada saja petualangan untuk kami jalani bersama-sama…" **_

Perempuan yang sempat menjadi putri dari keluarga terkaya sedunia itu berhenti menulis sesaat untuk memandang lembut pada teman-temannya yang terlihat masih nyenyak dibuai mimpi.

"_**Tengah malam ini aku terbangun. Apakah kau yang membangunkanku seperti waktu aku kecil dan kau masih menemaniku, Mama? Ya, aku masih ingat… setiap aku ulang tahun, kau selalu membangunkanku. Mengecup keningku, mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat setelah jam berdentang dua belas kali, setelah itu meninabobokanku hingga pagi menjemputku. **_

"_**Oh, aku jadi teringat… ulangtahunku berikutnya ketika Mama sudah di surga. Aku memang senang karena Spetto **_**san**_** dan semuanya merayakan dengan ramai untukku, tapi sepertinya Papa tidak suka dengan semua itu. Semenjak ulang tahun menyakitkan ketika dia membuang hasil jerih payah pertama masakanku, aku tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku tidak merasa sakit hati jika Papa berbicara dengan kata-kata pedas, bahkan aku mampu bertahan tidak menangis di bawah tatapan mengintimidasinya." **_

Pandangannya menerawang, jari-jemarinya berhenti menari diiringi lekukan pena bulu bertinta hitam dengan tinta yang kian mengering karena didiamkan. Senyumnya menyurut.

"Krrhh… zzz…"

Suara dengkuran yang mendadak kencang itu mengusik lamunan sendunya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang selalu menolongnya itu tidur dengan posisi tidak elit.

_Dia, Salamander,_jika tertidur terlihat manis sekali…

Mendadak saja gadis yang berprofesi sebagai penyihir celestial itu kembali menulis penuh semangat.

"_**Duh, mengapa jadi membicarakan hal-hal sedih dari masa lalu? Oh, baiklah! Aku sudah mulai menguap, Mama. Melihat Natsu yang tidur senyenyak itu, aku jadi mengantuk. Jika musuh-musuhnya melihat Salamander tidur dengan wajah sepolos dan seinosen itu, pasti mereka tidak tega melawannya. Hahaha~ eh, tunggu. Mengapa aku jadi mengoceh tentang Natsu? Eits, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya, Mama! Aku hanya temannya, kok… (Astaga, mengapa tulisanku mendadak jadi jelek?)**_

"_**Mira **_**san**_** serta Levy **_**chan**_** kemarin mengingatkanku tentang ulangtahunku. Mungkinkah mereka memberitahukannya pada teman-temanku, Mama? Umm, sepertinya tidak. Teman-temanku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin memberikan kejutan padaku—betapa bodohnya aku sudah berharap terlalu banyak. Dan juga, terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, Mama. Selamat tidur! Semoga mimpi indah di surga sana, Mama!" **_

"_**Salam sayang, **_

_**Lucy."**_

Lucy Heartfilia melipat kertas dengan rapi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, direkatkannya lem dengan tutup amplop bergambar hati. Ia tersenyum puas diiringi helaan napas lega.

"Oh, jadi hari ini hari ulangtahunmu?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya.

Lucy lekas menoleh dengan tampang horror, ditemukannya seseorang yang barusan kakinya ia injak berdiri di sampingnya bagai hantu. Orang itu menatap penuh minat pada amplop yang dipegang Lucy.

"G-GRAY!" pekik Lucy kencang, Gray berjengit ngeri karena frekuensi teriakan Lucy yang kencang minta ampun. "Se-se-sejak ka-kapan ka-kau ada d-di si-sini? Bu-bukannya ta-tadi k-kau tidur?"

"Astaga… siapa yang teriak-teriak tengah malam?" Erza terbangun dan bergegas menyalakan lampu. "Teriakannya dapat membangunkan seisi kota," katanya dengan wajah kusut.

"_Hai'_~" Happy ikut terbangun karena posisi nyamannya hilang. "Kurasa Lucy pelakunya."

"Pe-pe-pelaku apa?" tanya Lucy terbata-bata.

"Teriakan. Kau yang barusan berteriak, 'kan, Lucy?" Happy balik bertanya. Dijawab dengan anggukkan lemah Lucy. Rona merah dan asap menguar dari sekelilingnya.

Gray memutar kedua bola mata oniksnya. "Yah, aku terbangun karena pukulan Natsu." Pemuda tampan itu menunjuk memar baru di perutnya bagian kanan bawah. "Dan aku lihat kau sudah bangun. Niat awalnya sih ingin menyapamu—"

"—kau membaca suratku?" potong Lucy tajam.

Dengan satu kuapan lebar, Gray mengangguk.

"Mulai darimana kau membaca?"

"Kalau tidak salah, mulai dari bagian, _**"Tengah malam aku terbangun…"**_ dan terus sampai kau memasukkan surat ke dalam amplop." Tiba-tiba saja seringai terulas di wajah pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. "Bagian tentang si Bodoh Natsu itu _amat menarik_ untukku," tambahnya dengan nada menggoda.

Oke, Gray tertawa puas melihat wajah Lucy nyaris semerah buah tomat yang sudah masak. "Sayang, kau tidak menyadari tanganmu bergetar hebat saat menyadari apa saja yang sudah kautuliskan tentang Nat—"

"DIAAAM!" jeritan Lucy menggelegar.

Natsu dan Happy terlonjak bangun, sementara Erza bergegas menghampiri Gray— dikalahkan oleh jeritan khas bersuara alto itu—yang terkapar (K.O oleh jeritan maut Lucy) dan Lucy yang memeluk amplopnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lucy!" seru Natsu dan Happy—nyaris bersamaan. Keduanya mengikuti jejak Erza; menghampiri Lucy yang melayangkan tatapan sengit pada Gray.

"_Daijobou ka_, Gray?" (#1) tanya Erza prihatin. Ia membantu Gray untuk duduk.

"Sepertinya aku tuli sesaat," jawab Gray lemah.

"Lucy, ada apa?" tanya Happy khawatir. Kini mereka semua mengelilingi Tuan Putri Heartfilia yang tengah berulangtahun.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan kami, Lucy. Dasar, bikin kaget saja…" gerutu Natsu, ia menguap lebar-lebar.

Lucy mendelik pada Gray yang menyeringai padanya dan Natsu. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, hingga helaian rambut pirangnya menutupi mukanya yang merona penuh. "Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

Gray menahan tawa. Aduh, gadis itu lebih memilih berbohong daripada ketahuan bahwa dia menulis tentang rivalnya—Natsu Dragneel… _'Oh, manisnya… tunggu sampai Natsu kuberitahu,'_ batin Gray geli.

Hening melingkupi mereka dalam beberapa jeda, Erza melirik jam di kamar tidur Lucy. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu gadis yang merupakan penyihir Celestial itu. "Aku dengar dari Mira dan Levy, hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Benarkah? Hari ini hari ulang tahun Lucy?" tanya Happy dengan berbinar-binar.

"Yap. Seratus persen benar," jawab Gray sembari manggut-manggut.

Seketika Natsu terlihat segar, cengiran melebar di wajahnya. Diguncang-guncangkannya bahu Lucy sementara gadis itu pusing dibuatnya. "Lucy, selamat ulang tahun! Wah, ayo kita mulai pestanya!"

"_Hai_'!_ Otanjoubi omodetou_, Lucy~" (#2) ucap Happy riang, kucing berbulu biru dan putih itu terbang mengelilingi dua pasang muda-mudi.

"Selamat hari lahir, Lucy. Semoga yang kauinginkan dapat tercapai," ucap Erza tulus disertai sebait doa. Tidak menanti respon Lucy, ia menatap galak pada Natsu dan Happy yang jingkrak-jingkrak penuh kegembiraan. Titania berkacak pinggang. "Cepat siapkan pesta sekarang juga!"

Mengkeret karena tatapan galak dari Ratu Fairy tail, Natsu dan Happy hormat lalu kabur dari hadapannya diikuti teriakan, "_aye_, _aye_, _sir_!"

"Ah, baiklah… aku akan membantu merapikan kamar," kata Erza—lebih kepada diri sendiri—berlalu dari hadapan Lucy yang tertegun menuju meja makan di tengah ruangan ini.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau bengong?" Gray menepuk bahu Lucy sekilas. "Selamat ulang tahun. Tetaplah menjadi Lucy dari Fairy Tail—seperti yang dikatakan Natsu."

"Gray, jangan diam saja di sana! Bantu kami menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Lucy!" seru Erza tegas.

"_Hai'_, _hai'_~" Gray beranjak dari sisi Lucy.

Sekali lagi Lucy terhenyak—bukan karena melihat Erza mengomando Gray, Natsu dan Happy, itu sudah biasa—tatkala memandang antusiasme teman-temannya untuk menyiapkan sekilat mungkin pesta ulang tahun dadakkan untuknya.

Matanya kian buram, berkaca-kaca penuh keterharuan. Senyumnya merekah lemah. "Semuanya…"

Mereka berhenti bergerak dan bersuara, serta-merta menoleh pada Lucy yang—entah sejak kapan—kini berdiri bersama mereka, mengelilingi meja makan.

"Semuanya… terima kasih," kata Lucy, sarat akan haru. Setitik airmata bergulir dari sudut matanya.

"_Hai_'~" Happy mengacungkan paw-paw-nya.

Natsu nyengir lebar sementara Gray dan Erza mengulaskan senyum.

Inilah yang diinginkan Lucy Heartfilia.

_Lucky_ Lucy dari Heartfilia—keluarga yang sempat menjadi keluarga paling kaya sedunia, tidak mau menukar kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya saat ini dengan kue ulang tahun bertingkat-tingkat, gaun-gaun cantik atau pun hadiah-hadiah mahal.

Bersama dengan Natsu, Happy, Gray serta Erza… tak lupa teman-teman dan Master Makarov di serikat Fairy Tail, berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama layaknya keluarga yang terikat pertalian darah…

…ya, semua ini nyata, dan Lucy berharap ini adalah kebahagiaan hakiki yang takkan pernah sirna.

.

#~**~#

.

_**Mama di surga, hari ini aku berulang tahun… **_

_**Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, ulang tahun ini terlihat amat kacau. Natsu dan Gray sibuk bertengkar—entah apa yang kali ini jadi bahan perdebatan mereka, sementara Erza dan Happy tak henti-henti menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan setiap orang yang berulang tahun dengan gaya kontras yang sanggup mengocok perut siapa saja yang menonton dan mendengarkan mereka. **_

_**Dan aku hanya tertawa, hingga wajah dan perutku sakit karena kebanyakkan tertawa… **_

_**Kau tahu, Mama? Setelah kau tiada, ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling membahagiakan… dan yang paling kuinginkan. **_

_**Mama di surga, titipkan salamku pada Tuhan. Katakan pada-Nya, aku sungguh berterimakasih untuk hadiah teramat indah yang diberikan-Nya padaku… **_

…_**Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, serta Fairy Tail! **_

.

#~**~#

.

TAMAT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Catatan kaki:

(#1) "Kau baik-baik saja, Gray?"

(#2) "Ya! Selamat ulang tahun, Lucy~"

.

Adakah yang mau berbaik hati memberikan _birthday-info_ karakter-karakter Fairy Tail pada saya? Karena nggak tahu ultah Lucy, saya jadi gak berani mencantumkan tanggal-bulan kelahirannya. #

Saya udah nge-search di google, tapi nihil hasilnya. T_T

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu! ^_^

.

_Sweet smile_,

Light of Leviathan (LoL)


End file.
